


16 - weapon

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reverse au, wspomniane Simon/Markus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Hank trzymał w dłoniach rękę androida, aby go obudzić. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć nikogo innego w magazynie, zwłaszcza że zabił strażników, zanim mogli poinformować kogokolwiek o jego nieautoryzowanej obecności. Dlatego zdziwił się i zamarł, kiedy nagle ktoś gardzącym tonem głosu kazał mu się odsunąć.





	16 - weapon

Hank trzymał w dłoniach rękę androida, aby go obudzić. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć nikogo innego w magazynie, zwłaszcza że zabił strażników, zanim mogli poinformować kogokolwiek o jego nieautoryzowanej obecności. Dlatego zdziwił się i zamarł, kiedy nagle ktoś gardzącym tonem głosu kazał mu się odsunąć.

— Przepraszam Hank — powiedział poobijany Connor. — Był za silny dla mnie. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać.

Każdy android byłby za silny dla Connora. Żaden człowiek nawet nie próbowałby walczyć z androidem, tylko od razu by się poddał. Ale nie Connor. Hank najpierw spojrzał na pistolet, który był przyłożony do głowy Connora, a dopiero potem zdecydował się przyjrzeć androidowi, który go tu przyprowadził. Z jakichś względów nie mógł odczytać numeru na jego ubraniu, jakby coś blokowało jego narządy optyczne.

— Życie twojego przyjaciela jest w twoich rękach — powiedział android i uśmiechnął się chamsko. Hank nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy, bo była zasłonięta kapturem, dostrzegł jednak sztuczną bliznę na jego nosie. — Pora zdecydować, co jest ważniejsze: on czy rewolucja.

— Nie słuchaj go! — wrzasnął Connor. — Ten pojeb kłamie! 

— Przepraszam, Connor. Nie powinieneś być w to zamieszany.

— Nie myśl o mnie. Rób to, co masz robić!

— Koniec tego pieprzenia, pora wybrać… — Android nie dokończył, bo zza jego pleców rozległy się trzy strzały. Pierwszy z nich trafił w jego nadgarstek, przez co upuścił broń, a dwa kolejne przebiły jego kolana i android upadł na ziemię.

Connor natychmiast złapał jego broń i stanął obok Hanka, celując w osobę, która strzelała. Hank wyciągnął przed nim rękę, aby go zasłonić i ochronić swoim ciałem. Jak się jednak okazało, strzelający nie miał zamiaru ich krzywdzić; był nim Niles.

— Co ty tu robisz?! — zapytał Connor brata.

— Śledziłem was, odkąd usłyszałem rozkazy dla Gavina — odpowiedział spokojnie Niles, wskazując na drgającego na podłodze androida. — Biuro też maczało w tym swoje palce, ale nie mogłem pozwolić na to, co zaplanowali zrobić. — Niles zmarszczył czoło. — Wykorzystać cię jako przynętę i ewentualnie poświęcić dla dobra sprawy… Nie mogłem im na to pozwolić — powtórzył Niles.

Hank wiedział, że Connor nie był aż tak blisko z bratem. Kiedy zobaczył go w Wieży Stratford, omijał całe FBI szerokim łukiem. Jednak teraz wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, jakby nie wiedział, czy mu wierzyć. Ostatecznie odetchnął i wyszedł zza Hanka, podchodząc do leżącego na podłodze androida – Gavina.

— No dalej, Hank — odezwał się Connor, celując w Gavina. — Rób, co musisz.

Hank posłuchał, kątem oka widząc, jak Niles podchodzi do brata. Obudził pierwszego androida i potem rozpoczęła się reakcja łańcuchowa. Jednak pośród chóru “obudź się” nagle dało się też słyszeć coś innego:

— O kurwa, co za pierdolony, jebany dzień, ja pierdolę, zjebany chuj jeden, kurewski zasraniec!

Część obudzonych androidów, które stały przy Gavinie, odwróciły się w jego stronę. Hank prychnął pod nosem i podszedł, aby stanąć nad nim razem z braćmi Anderson. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i pochylił nad androidem, który próbował podnieść się na jednym łokciu.

— Idziesz z nami? — zapytał.

— Idź się jebać — odpowiedział Gavin, pokazując zęby. 

Hank położył dłoń na ramieniu Connora.

— Zdewiantował — oznajmił braciom. — Ale potrzebuje części, żeby do nas dołączyć.

— Ty — rzucił Gavin, wskazując na Nilesa. — Zostań i mi pomóż.

Niles uniósł brwi, ale schował pistolet.

— Connor, pomóż mi go… 

— Jestem ultra lekkim modelem. Nie potrzebujesz tego kurwika.

Hank musiał powstrzymać “kurwika”, żeby się nie rzucił na Gavina. Odciągnął Connora na bok i odwrócił go w swoją stronę. 

— Muszę iść — powiedział, skupiając na sobie spojrzenie Connora. — Markus mnie potrzebuje. Musimy do niego dotrzeć jak najprędzej. 

— Uważaj na siebie, Hank. — Connor podniósł ręce, aby poprawić poły marynarki Hanka. — Wrócisz do… wrócisz do mnie, prawda?

Hank objął go i przytulił. Nie mieli teraz czasu, ale właśnie przez to Hank wiedział, że musi wrócić. Muszą porozmawiać o wielu rzeczach. Wielu uczuciach. 

sss

— Jak to się stało? — zapytał Niles, niosąc androida na plecach. Rzeczywiście był bardzo lekki, więc prawie wcale nie musiał się wysilać.

— Wjebałeś we mnie trzy naboje — odpowiedział Gavin. — Już zapomniałeś? Skręć tu w lewo.

— Nie pytam o to, jak cię popsułem. — Niles nie przejął się tym, jak Gavin prychnął pod nosem. — Pytam o to, jak stałeś się dewiantem. Byłem obecny przy twojej aktywacji. Miałeś pozbyć się Hanka za wszelką cenę.

— No, dranie dali mi nawet dane twojego brata bez pytania — rzucił Gavin. — Nie ma co, wspaniali pracodawcy, gratuluję.

Niles musiał się powstrzymać, aby nie zrzucić androida ze swoich pleców.

— Po misji, wykonanej czy nie, miałem się od razu zgłosić do zniszczenia — wznowił android, zdrową ręką pokazując kierunek. — Ale najpierw chciałem zobaczyć, kto mnie tak umiejętnie rozpierdolił. A ta zasrana czerwona ściana mi na to nie pozwalała, to ją rozjebałem. Dobrze na tym wyszedłem. Wejdź tu.

Niles nie był w stanie do końca przetrawić tego, co usłyszał – czy to znaczy, że Gavin stał się dewiantem przez niego? Czy właśnie android pochwalił jego zdolności strzeleckie?

Dlaczego Gavin zaprowadził go do biura po części?

— Co my tu robimy? Gdzie i czego mam szukać?

— Posadź mnie przy tym biurku.

Niles posłuchał i ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak Gavin grzebie w szufladzie i wyciąga z niej… taśmę klejącą. Widząc jego minę, android prychnął i wyciągnął taśmę w jego stronę.

— Za tobą są tubki z thirium. Podaj mi je, a potem pomóż zaklejać dziury.

Niles niemal mechanicznie wykonał te ruchy. Sięgnął najpierw po rękę Gavina i zaczął ją zaklejać.

— Mieliśmy znaleźć części — zauważył.

— Naprawa zajęłaby zbyt dużo czasu. A jeśli się nie mylę, to nie mamy go za wiele, bo ktoś musi powstrzymać Hanka przed zamordowaniem Markusa.

Niles kucnął przed nim i zabrał się za zaklejanie dziur w nogach. 

— Hank już jest dewiantem. Dlaczego miałby go postrzelić?

— Bo Amanda nie przestała mi wrzeszczeć do ucha, więc spodziewam się, że i Hankowi wciąż pierdoli o misji. 

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że ty nikogo nie postrzelisz? 

Gavin łyknął porządnie z paczki thirium.

— Moje parametry zostały zawężone tylko do niezbędnych dla tej misji. Jak rozjebałem ścianę, to sobie poszerzyłem, co chciałem. 

Niles podejrzewał, że największą rzeczą, jaką Gavin sobie poszerzył, była jego zdolność do przeklinania. Urwał taśmę i wstał, spoglądając na androida.

— Nadal nie możesz tak iść. 

Nie podobał mu się uśmiech, jaki zagościł na ustach Gavina.

— Zaniesiesz mnie.

sss

Hank szukał wyjścia. Wichura śnieżna sprawiała, że prawie nic nie widział, ale myśl o tym, że musi to przetrwać, że musi znaleźć Connora, nie pozwalała mu się poddać. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby cały ten wysiłek poszedł na marne. 

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wydostać z ogrodu, przywitała go scena, jakiej się nie spodziewał. Z prawej, trzymając jego rękę z pistoletem, stali Niles i Gavin – chociaż ten drugi po prostu siedział na ramionach Nilesa, więc to sam Gavin, jedną ręką, utrzymywał jego nadgarstek w górze. Jego lewa ręką była przytrzymywana przez Josha i North. Znajdował się bliżej środka podestu z kontenerów niż wcześniej, a przed nim stał Markus, którego Simon zasłaniał własnym ciałem.

— Już jesteś z nami, staruszku? — zapytał Gavin. — Wypierdoliłeś Amandę?

— Tak jakby — odpowiedział Hank, cofając się o krok, aby dać wszystkim znać, że nie będzie już atakować. — Ogród jest zniszczony. Nie mogę się do niego już dostać.

— Ja swój spaliłem — oznajmił Gavin, zabierając pistolet z ręki Hanka i podając go Nilesowi, który szybkimi, wyuczonymi ruchami rozłożył broń na części. — Możecie kontynuować — zwrócił się do pozostałych androidów na kontenerach, ciągnąc Hanka na tyły. 

Niles posłusznie szedł tam, gdzie Gavin go kierował, a widząc minę Andersona, Hank domyślił się, że Niles wykonuje jego zachcianki tylko dlatego, że jest jedynym człowiekiem pośród tysiąca androidów. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy stanęli obok siebie z boku, pozwalając Markusowi mówić.

— Gdzie mam cię zostawić, żeby cię naprawili? — rzucił Niles w górę, do Gavina, który spojrzał na niego z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— A co, już masz dosyć mojego tyłka?

Hank po raz pierwszy zauważył, jak Niles się rumieni, ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi.

— Wolałbym, abyś był w pełni sprawny, kiedy będę się zajmować twoim tyłkiem.

Ani Hank, ani Gavin nie spodziewali się tej odpowiedzi i spojrzeli na Andersona z takim samym zaskoczeniem malującym się na ich twarzach. Niles zacisnął usta i spojrzał w przód, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co miało miejsce.

Hank poszedł za jego przykładem. Spoglądał na Simona, który pocierał swoje przedramiona i wpatrywał się w Markusa… niby tak, jak każdy inny android, ale w jego spojrzeniu było coś więcej. Coś, co Hank znał na swojej skórze, bo Connor patrzył tak na niego – i jak podejrzewał, on sam na Connora również. Życzył tym dzieciakom najlepszego, bo skoro już się znaleźli, to dobrze, żeby trzymali się razem. Sam Hank wysłał Connorowi smsa, że spotka się z nim za jakiś czas przed Chicken Feed, i poprosił, aby tam na niego czekał. 

sss

— Spaliłeś ogród? — zapytał Hank.

Gavin oparł swoją sprawną dłoń na głowie Nilesa i zaczął głaskać jego włosy.

— No — odpowiedział. — Zacząłem od Amandy.

Hank pokiwał głową, a Gavin spojrzał na człowieka, na którego ramionach siedział. Niles nie reagował słownie na głaskanie po głowie, jedynie zacisnął mocniej ręce na udach Gavina.

— Amanda siłą wciągnęła mnie do ogrodu — wznowił Hank. Gavin spojrzał na niego, słuchając. — Panowała tam wichura śnieżna, ale sama Amanda nie wyglądała na poruszoną. Czy ona nadal może…?

— Nah — rzucił Gavin i machnął oklejoną taśmą ręką. — Jak ty nie możesz wejść do ogrodu, to i ona nie wejdzie.

Hank wyglądał na uspokojonego. Zaraz po przemowie Markusa podszedł do niego – pod uważnym spojrzeniem jego przyjaciół – i po krótkiej rozmowie się zmył. Niles z kolei twardo stał w miejscu.

— Rusz się, bo nam uciekną — powiedział do niego Gavin. — Muszę wiedzieć, co dalej.

— My się tym zajmiemy — ogłosił jeden z kolegów Markusa. Siłą ściągnął Gavina z ramion Nilesa, prawie wyrzucając go w powietrze, bo nie spodziewał się, że Gavin będzie taki lekki. — Jestem Josh.

— Gavin, do usług. Hej, Niles — zawołał za odchodzącym człowiekiem. — Znajdę cię, żebyś mógł się zająć moim tyłkiem.

Niles uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Trzymam cię za słowo, Gavin. I powodzenia.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
